


The Places You Have Come to Fear Most

by PBBWriter



Series: Other People's Heartache [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBBWriter/pseuds/PBBWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of Other People's Heartache: A Sons of Anarchy Fan Fiction Series. Amelia comes home to Charming in search of safety and to reconnect with the family she left years before. Can she navigate the past and present drama in her life while trying to forge new relationships and find her place among them again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> New story, new OC, yay! This is all in the same frame as my other but will focus more on other characters. Like the first one it's a slower start but it'll heat up soon. Thanks for taking the time to give this one a chance. You guys rock! xoxo

Amelia sat staring at her computer scanning the available flights back home, her hands shaking as she booked the soonest available. Every creak of the old house sent a flood of fear through her as she threw her most important personal items, legal documents, equipment and a handful of clothing into a bag. Without even as much as a glance back, she trudged through the slushy snow and into her SUV. Just slipping into the vehicle made her feel safer, as if the fact her father had given it to her would stop her living nightmare from coming after her, sadly that was far from the truth. Peeling out of the driveway, fishtailing on the slick pavement she made her way to Denver International Airport in hopes of never returning.

Riding passed the far too familiar 'Welcome to Charming' sign Amelia exhaled slowly. She was home and even with all the messy history her arrival would most certainly dredge up, she was more hopeful than she had been in years. Here she wasn't the scared little girl, here she could be herself, the confident bitch her father raised her to be. It was still dark, just before sunrise, when she stopped at a mini mart on her way to her Dad's. He'd be up, most likely, and if he wasn't she didn't care about waking him but her thoughts were too shuffled to go right away. She stood on the side of the building, one foot up on the brick wall behind her, as she sucked on a cigarette and tried to clear her head.

"You okay? Do you need help or something?"

Opening one eye she looked at the man, he was cute but she hid her smile. "Do I not look okay?" Amelia glanced down at herself and shrugged. "Do I look like I need help?"

"Well, no," he stuffed his hands awkwardly in his pockets. "I just, it's late and you're just standing here. Oh, shit, are you a pros – "

She cut him off instantly. "Do not suggest I'm a hooker; please don't embarrass either one of us anymore, okay?"

"Juicy!" Amelia heard a very familiar accent calling this stranger from the gas pumps on the other side of the parking lot. "Come on, hurry it up."

Without another word, he sheepishly slipped into the store and Amelia started laughing. She had no idea he was one of her Dad's crew but it made the whole exchange that much better. Seeing he was waiting in line, she tossed her cigarette and scampered off to the gas pump where the bikes were parked. She smiled brightly, her bangs covering half of her face as she tapped Chibs on the shoulder.

"Hey you dirty old Scot."

Spinning around he blinked a few times before cracking up and shaking his head. "Poppet, what are you doing here?"

"Being called a hooker by your goofy little friend." She gestured over her shoulder with an annoyed little chuckle. "Actually, I'm coming home. Colorado isn't really working out so I figured I'd move back." That didn't sound right to Chibs. He nodded but his skeptically furrowed eyebrows gave him away. "Just go with it, okay?

"Aye, little shite. As long as you're okay, I'll leave it."

"Thanks. Oh, and don't tell my Dad I'm here. I didn't call ahead; I was hoping to surprise him."

Juice made his way over and pulled the hood up over his head again. When he saw she had moved from the store to the pumps he huffed and began to pump his gas without even acknowledging her. Chibs looked at him but he kept his eyes down. Amelia giggled and moved closer to him.

"I don't usually sell my body to random strangers with stupid hair but I'll make an exception for you." Still he wouldn't look up. "Come on, don't be such a little sourpuss. You got a name?"

"Juice, you met Chibs?" She smiled and nodded, she met Chibs years and years ago. "So, what do I call you?"

"Amelia," she offered her hand to him and they shook. "Amelia Trager. It's very nice to meet you Juice."

The stunned look on his face sent Chibs into a fit of laughter, his gloved hands clapping Juice's back. "No way," Juice looked at Chibs for confirmation but all he could do was sigh and continue with his amusement. "Oh shit, he's going to kill me."

"You don't say anything and I won't either, he doesn't know I'm in town yet. You're lucky you're not wearing your cut though, had you been I would have given you a much harder time." Amelia winked at him and pecked him on the cheek. "Chibs, I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." Giving him the same goodbye, she skipped back to her car while they finished gassing up.

"Tig's daughter?" Juice asked in disbelief as he watched her hips swaying away from them. "I thought he only had the two, Doe and something else."

"Fawn and Dawn, but no, there's that one too. She grew up here, for the most part, and caused more trouble than his other two combined." Mounting his bike Chibs rubbed his stomach, the muscles sore from laughing so hard, before clipping his helmet under his chin.

"That doesn't surprise me." He said with his eyes still on her as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Chibs turned the throttle and shook his head. "She's a Trager through and through, Juicy, she'll eat you alive. Leave it alone."

Her finger hovered just over the doorbell but Amelia hardly had the guts to push it. Coming home was her only option but even if she felt safe there didn't mean Charming didn't have its own array of problems for her to deal with. When she left, determined to marry that monster she truly thought she loved, she hurt her dad and now she needed his help.

"Screw this."

Amelia tried her old house key with little hope, she was sure he would have changed the locks more than once by now because of some crazy crow eater. Tig didn't seem to have much better taste in women than she had in men but much to her surprised the door clicked open. The house was a mess as she tiptoed through to the couch with her bags over her shoulder. Amelia didn't have the guts to wake him and tell him how right he had been or how she regretted ever leaving, she'd save that for later.

Helping herself to a beer Amelia hopped up on the kitchen counter and looked around. The place hadn't changed much, not that she really expected it too. The fridge was littered with old dog-eared photos of her and her half-sisters, some of the club and a few of him with some girl who had kitten whiskers drawn on her face. "I'll have to ask him about that," she mused quietly and made her way to the couch.

Settling herself under an old blanket she fell asleep quickly, the journey had taken its toll on her already weary mind and body. Amelia had no doubt she'd have a hell of a time talking to her father in the morning, dealing with any fallout from Denver and eventually settling back in town but she'd worry about all that in the morning. All that mattered was the fact she was home and safe, that was what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Being a naturally early riser didn't mean anything when Amelia didn't actually fall asleep until almost sunup anyway. When she blinked her eyes open she gasped and curled up in a ball before realizing she was home and relaxing back against the cushions. The house was still quiet, eerily so, and Amelia figured Tig was still sleeping one off. Kicking off the blanket she sat up and rubbed her eyes, smearing black eyeliner around her face without a care.

When she left the living room she was greeted by her father, in nothing but his boxers, with his gun trained right on her chest. "Jesus, Dad, it's me!" Her hands flew above her head as she looked at him, it took the man a minute to realize that the shadowy figure tiptoeing around his house was his daughter.

"Meely, my little girl!" He crushed her in his arms, gun still in hand, but she kept trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"Awkward Dad, put some damn clothes on."

He laughed gruffly and grabbed something, most likely dirty, from the laundry basket by the bottom of the steps to throw on. "I almost blew your pretty little head off." He ruffled her hair as he looked her over for obvious injury, the fiery red color was an unlikely gift from her mother while the curls were a Trager trait. "Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

She ignored his question at first knowing it would send her into an emotional outburst. "Can I have another hug now that you're decent?" She sniffled, walking closer to her and without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her and she immediately began to cry. "You were right, he was a deadbeat asshole. I want to come home." Allowing her to cry he held her and made no attempt to soothe or quiet her. Tig absolutely hated hearing and seeing her so very upset but it was clearly something she'd been holding in and building up for quite some time. It didn't matter how absent he'd been or how far she'd run, he was her father and her pain hurt him in a very profound way.

"Did he hurt you, Amelia?" Tig asked as she calmed and her tears slowed. "Tell me the truth. What happened?"

"He just hurt my heart," she said softly. "And my pride. I only went there to be with him so when I left him, I left Denver too."

"Oh baby," he kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry." He spotted her bags by the front door and smiled to himself, she was planning on staying. "I'm glad you're back though. You're home now, you don't have to worry about anything. I want you to stay here until you get on your feet and get a job."

That was already her plan, Amelia had to doubt he'd offer but it was nice not to have to ask. "Thank you. It looks like you might need a little help with upkeep anyway." Her nose wrinkled as she looked around in the daylight to see it was even messier than she first thought.

"I'll put you to work later." He grabbed his keys and headed toward the door, dirty clothes and all. "Come on, let me take you to breakfast at Hanna's like when you were little." She cringed and shook her head. There was no way she was leaving the house looking like such a mess. After forcing him to shower and change she got herself ready and then they went off to breakfast.

Amelia hadn't been on a Harley in years and although riding with her father was different in every way than when she rode with the younger set she still loved it. It was in her blood, she figured as she popped off and led him into Hanna's. It hadn't changed over the years she'd been gone but nothing in Charming ever really did. They ate and caught up, both holding back some shameful, violent and dark secrets, before he convinced her to come around to the clubhouse.

"I'm telling you, everyone misses you. It'll be great."

She scoffed and laughed as he draped his arm over her shoulders. "Dad, we both know I was no angel but I'm not that girl anymore. I've grown up and now I'm just looking for some...happiness, I guess."

Jax and Clay were just coming in from a meeting with the Mayans when a flash of red hair caught their eyes. They all had feelings about this particular woman's return, not many of them positive. "Holy. Shit." Jax groaned as he watched her and Tig chatting with Bobby and Half-Sack. This was going to complicate things even more, if she was there the advice he'd given her obviously didn't work. He and Clay shared a look but didn't comment, there wasn't much to say yet until they knew why she was back and Jax found out who knew what about her situation.

Juice had clocked the petite female from a mile away, she was going to make his life hell, he just knew it. He stared at her, watching as she smiled and hugged them all. If he didn't know any better Juice would have thought she looked like a normal girl but the sweet smiles she gave the club was not what he got the night before. Clay whacked him upside the head as he followed his eye line to find him staring.

"Don't." He warned, pointing his finger in Juice's face. "I don't need that trouble."

"What?" He rubbed the stinging spot on his head and hurried to follow them up to the clubhouse. "I wasn't thinking shit. I already know who she is. I just - "

"You just nothing," Jax said in a low tone as Amelia turned and smiled at him. "Meels, long time." The joke wasn't lost but Amelia ignored it. "You look good."

She beamed and nodded, "Jackson, it's good to see you." As she hugged him tight, Amelia whispered into his hair. "We should have a conversation soon, just in case." When he pulled back from her, his eyebrows raised as concern began to bubble in his stomach; he nodded and forced a smile as she started on to finish saying hello.

Juice stayed back with Chibs, they chatted casually until she popped up between them. "Well, fancy meeting you two gas station creeps here." Turning her attention solely on Juice she grinned, it was cocky and the exact kind of smile he'd seen on Tig's face plenty of times before.

"How are you settling in?" Chibs asked snapping his fingers between her and Juice. "Hopefully you left the theatrics back in the mountains, Meels."

Listening carefully Juice tried to put a few things together from their conversation. Amelia sulked and shook her head. He'd always been kind and supportive but he also gave it to her straight. "Hey, I'm just coming home. I don't plan on repeating any past behavior." As she spoke Amelia spun the bracelets on her wrists anxiously. "I'm not the person anymore, Chibs. I actually want to work on making amends," she said sadly but feeling Juice's curious eyes on her she forced an obnoxious laugh. "And all that shit, you know?"

"Aye, I think that would be a good thing to work on." He was just about to go on when Tig came behind her. Clearly he didn't want to acknowledge any of Amelia's troubles. "And look, it's the proud daddy. Handing out cigars then?"

Scrunching his face Tig laughed, he felt just about as happy as the day she was born, that was no exaggeration. "You meet Juicy? I'd tell him to keep his hands off but I'm pretty sure he's at least half a fag."

"Stupid name, stupid hair, stupid tattoos," she laughed and shook her head. "I'm kidding, kind of, but no we haven't met. I'm Amelia." Giving her a knowing grin he took her hand as she offered it.

All the warnings didn't matter, Juice was taken with her from the first time he saw her. That was probably why he approached her to begin with. He shook her hand and smiled with a hint of mischievousness. "It's nice to finally meet you, Amelia."

Chibs groaned and shook his head, he knew Juice well enough to see there was a little sparkle in his eye. Those two would a match in emotionally unstable and maladjusted heaven. "Let's go boyo," he gave his cut a tug. "We've got some work to do."

Reluctantly he left with Chibs, on the way out he caught Jax suddenly standing beside her again with a serious look on his face. Of course, that was probably the drama, something between her, him and Tara. Blowing a puff of air from his mouth loudly Juice pushed any ideas about her from his brain. He wasn't about to get involved with that love triangle or take some kind of sloppy seconds from Jax.

"Guess my plan didn't work?" He asked quietly as the others began to go back to their usual routines.

She shook her head. "Yeah, kind of the opposite really, that's why I left. I'm not here for your help, Jax, I really came for my Dad. You don't owe me anything and you've already done so much."

"Meely," shaking his head he pulled her off to the corner. "I know I don't but you're family, we grew up together. I wasn't just going to let that psycho run loose, you should have let me send someone out there."

"I thought I could handle it without resorting to anything so...permanent and drastic."

"You want to tell me what happened?"

She didn't but eventually she would have to, preferably before her husband came looking for her. Amelia just wanted to forget it all and work on proving to the rest of them that she wasn't the same girl that left. "Not now, but soon." They stood together in silence, he wasn't sure she was done and Amelia didn't want him to go. "You're the only one that never called me crazy."

"I'm sure Tig meant it in a loving way." Jax said with a smile. "You're not crazy. You just did some crazy shit, Meels."

There was never a time where his charming, coy grin and way with words didn't lift her from whatever darkness was currently plaguing her. Amelia nodded and smiled before gesturing behind him. "You should go, we'll talk later."


	3. Chapter 3

The days following her sudden arrival Amelia just milled around the clubhouse aimlessly as the guys all came and went. Tig wanted her there, he swore if she was alone she'd bolt again, but she'd caught up with them all and was growing bored. She watched from the far corner with interest as a more miserable than usual Opie went into Chapel with Clay. As she tiptoed over toward the couch, in hopes of catching something as they left, she heard Gemma's heels clicking on the floor as she entered the clubhouse. Forcing a tight smile Amelia stopped in her tracks and waved.

"Hey Gem. How are you?" Amelia was trying, she really was but Gemma, making no attempt to hide her disdain, just went about her business. "Still mad, huh?"

Turning on her heel, her hands on her hips, she glared at Amelia. "You stole my car and drove it into a ditch. Not to mention how hard it was to scrub the blood out of the carpets in Jax's room and help him get over that shit. So yeah, I'm still a little mad."

Gemma was always cruel and unforgiving, even when they had been so close during Amelia's younger years. She nodded, unsure of what she really expected Gemma to say. "I wasn't in my right mind, I needed help. I'm sorry, Gemma. I didn't want to pull anyone into my shit, it just happened."

"You didn't want to but you still did. You sucked us into your little dramatic meltdown." She sneered and narrowed her eyes she stared at the young woman. "You know how upset he was?" Tig was beside himself, Amelia remembered better than she wanted to but Gemma specifically meant Jax. "You were like a sister to him and finding you like that almost killed him. How dare you come back here after the pain you put him and your father through?"

"I want to make up for it," Amelia said defensively. "I want to come home to my family, make shit right and just be happy. Gem, please, I know that year was shitty for everyone and I only made it worse but you were the only female I ever really had in my life, the only one I have now. Please, let me just show you I'm better now, I'm good."

It wasn't something Gemma would say but Amelia had been like the daughter she never had or ever wanted. It was a strange kind of relationship they had built but up until her break they had had a nice kind of bond. "You hurt them," she pointed behind her toward the lot, her voice softening despite still menacing. "Any of them, with your psychobabble, you'll regret ever coming back here."

Amelia nodded and stepped back, suitably terrified. "Okay." Scurrying out to the lot Amelia dug her smokes out of her purse and planted herself on the swings. Maybe coming home wasn't a good idea. She didn't think after so long people would still be so hurt by what had happened. Tying her hair back she slipped her sunglasses on and watched the comings and goings. "Oh," she looked up to see Tig hovering above her. "Hey."

"You okay? I saw you talking to Gem."

She shrugged. "I'm fine, really. She's Gemma, I don't know why I expected any better than I got."

Tig shrugged it off, she'd come around eventually. "Amelia, did you file for divorce? Did you tell him you were leaving?"

She blanked, it had barely been a week since she fled and already he was questioning her. "Well, not really. He knew, Dad, he knew I wanted out. The papers should be served today or tomorrow, I think?"

Waving a missing persons report in her face Tig looked at her, disappointed but more worried than anything else. "You didn't tell him you were leaving."

"Where did you get that?" She asked, snatching it from him as her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "He's just trying to show me he cares it's fine." She said reading it over. "I'll call him." From the corner of her eye she saw Juice loitering around by the boxing ring, a laptop tucked under his arm. "Oh, I see. Digging up dirt on me, huh?"

"Maybe if you told me everything I wouldn't have to."

"I'll take care of it, I swear."

"Meels, I want you here but you gotta be straight with me about what's going on."

It would eventually have to come out; she nodded and crumbled up the paper. "I'll call him and deal with it. I'll go to see Unser too, he's still Chief?" Tig nodded. "Good. I'll let him know this is bullshit so if anyone comes around looking, he'll know." She was already on her feet, digging her keys from her bag intent on hopefully keeping this guy from showing up but Tig stopped her.

"I want someone with you."

"No, Dad, please." She had just gotten away from the psychotic, oppressive reign of Keith and now he was going to force someone else to keep her in check. "I'll be fine, he's not here. If he was he wouldn't have filed the report."

"I don't care." Stubborn, he was always so stubborn and Amelia could see there was no way she could get him to budge. She huffed and puffed and tried to plead with him but he stood firm in his decision. She'd be safe with a tail, and he could be sure she'd stay in town. "You'll have someone with you. I'll even let you decide if he follows or drives in that shitty rental with you."

"I hate when you get like this," she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Daddy, please?"

"No." He scanned the lot for a candidate but there were few options. "Juice, follow her to the station. Anything happens to her, I'll skin you alive, got it?"

With a tight smile he nodded, both annoyed and delighted by the order. "Got it. I'll stay on her." He headed toward the door but stopped as he noticed she hadn't moved from her spot, her eyes glued to Tig.

"Go, Amelia."

"Dad..."

"Go." Furious, she stalked out and Tig laughed as Juice followed her. "Have fun and don't fucking touch her."

Skidding to a spot across from the police station Amelia groaned as Juice pulled up beside her. She rolled her window down and smiled at him, saccharine and phony. "I can't open my door if you don't move up."

"You want to slow down on the way back?" He idled, hands on his lap as he stared at her, less delighted after racing after her.

"I was hoping someone would see you speeding, notice the cut and pull you over."

Juice rolled his eyes and moved to park as she got out of the car. He couldn't get why she was such a bitch, there was no other way to describe her. With Tig and others she was sweet, genuinely so, and even a bit of a princess but she treated him like garbage and he was already tired of it. He'd take the abuse from the club but this girl was on her way to a verbal lashing. He just hoped he could hold back long enough to finish the tail so Tig wouldn't kick his ass.

"Let's go, Duchess" She smiled at that and he laughed. "Oh, okay, so as long as I treat you like royalty you're not an evil," he stopped. "Come on, time to settle this shit." She stopped in the middle of the street with a smirk. "If you get by a damn car your dad is gonna kill me. Come on, Amelia."

"An evil what?" She asked again but he just reached out and grabbed her wrist, tugging her to the curb.

"I'm telling Tig."

She laughed and nodded, rolling her eyes as she headed in the building and asked to see Unser. Juice settled on a chair by reception and began playing around on his cell phone to pass the time. Amelia glanced back as she followed a short, blonde deputy down the hall to Unser's office. She smiled and waved sheepishly.

"Trouble's back," she joked and sat across from his desk before he could even invite her in. Unser just nodded and flipped the file in front of him shut. "So this," she handed him the paper, still balled up. "It's nothing. Can you just call Denver PD and tell them I'm good, that they can just file it under solved and call it a day."

He scanned the page and sighed. "I can but they may want to talk to you, just to be sure."

"Fine, if that's what they want, I'll do it.

"Is this going to be something?" He asked, crumbling it up again and rolling it across the desk to her.

Amelia shook her head and stood up. "It's nothing. Just a divorce he doesn't want, he'll get over it. Thanks Chief."

"Your dad know your back?"

"Yeah, don't worry, he does."

She walked out and straight through to the main doors while Unser sat and immediately called to try and clear any confusion as quickly as possible. It was amazing really, how one piece of paper and one phone call could set some incredibly damaging events into motion.


	4. Chapter 4

The detective in Denver assigned to Amelia's missing person case was satisfied by simply hearing from Chief Unser. He quickly put the case to rest after a call to Keith, Amelia's soon to be ex-husband, and filed the report away. Although it wasn't necessary professionally, he felt personally it was best to not give Keith her exact location in California, there was a reason she didn't tell him where she was going. That didn't matter though, just knowing she had returned home was all that was necessary, he'd find her.

In the same manner as Amelia had, albeit with less fear, Keith quickly packed a bag and began his journey west...

"Yeah, I heard the whole conversation and I checked the status of the report, it's been closed. She put it to bed, it's all good." Juice gave, what he hoped would be his last, update on Amelia to Tig. He'd slowly become her personal security guard and over the few days they were attached she'd gone from bitchy to simply silent. He was happy to be done with the detail.

Tig was delighted to hear it; he grinned and hugged Juice forcefully. "Great, good job, thank you."

"No problem." He paused and scratched at his chin to keep from blurting out her news but it didn't work. "She's showing some editor her work somewhere up around Woodbridge and Lodi."

"Really? She didn't tell me." Any disappointment he felt from her leaving him out was easily eclipsed by fatherly pride. He knew she hated such adult things, real jobs, bills and the like but she was doing it. Maybe, hopefully, she had really changed this time. "Go with her."

"She's not going to want me to. I think she's already nervous."

"I didn't ask what you thought, if you won't go, I will."

"I'll go." The speed with which he answered didn't shock anyone but himself. He'd been miserable every day with her, there was no reason to jump at the request. "Don't think she'll want Daddy following her on a job interview."

\---

"Oh come on, really?" Amelia stopped on the front step when she saw Juice on his bike parked right out by her rental car. Frazzled, she sighed and chose not to fight it, she was already sick with nerves without engaging in some little battle she would never win. "Get in, I don't want someone accidently seeing you following me."

Juice chuckled at her overly anxious behavior and hopped off his bike. "Relax, you have to be confident or no one's going to hire you."

"Thanks," she tossed her purse in the backseat and slammed the door. "Make me even more nervous why don't you?" They both got in the car and Amelia looked at him with a tiny frown. "I need this."

"Don't tell them that. Act as if, fake it till you make it, and all that shit. No one wants a bitchy, scared little girl. Now drive."

Craning her neck, she gave him an evil little stare as she started the car. "It's hard to find good help these days. My dad send you with me?"

"Don't be so pissed, queenie, it was him or me. I was just trying to save you some embarrassment." He reached back to grab the large leather bound book from the seat behind her.

Inwardly she smiled, it was a very sweet gesture especially considering how they bickered. "Thanks." Glancing in the mirror she saw his fingers on the book and quickly put a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't. It's just my portfolio."

"I want to see it." He froze but didn't bring his arm up from the back seat. "Please may I look at your pictures?"

"Photos, if you're going to look at least call them photos." Finally, she put her hand back on the wheel right before turning onto a much busier street heading out of Charming. She kept her eyes on the road, traffic was heavy, but wanted desperately to examine his reaction. "It's boring shit." She said. "I hate it, I much prefer different subjects but this'll pay the bills, it's steady. That's more professional shit for interviews. My better work is back in Denver, I had to leave it."

Juice could hear how heartbroken she was by that. "Well, I think these are great and I think you'll knock this guy dead. Don't worry about it." His face was down as he scanned the prints again but his eyes were angled up, watching her expression as she drove. "Why'd you leave it?"

"I forgot them." She said, another lie, the corners of her mouth turning down ever so slightly. "I doubt he'll send my hard drive back and he probably torched the prints."

He knew she was lying and as much as he wanted to call her out, it would only force her into herself even more. He nodded and accepted her story, ideas flittering through his brain. "What do you like to shoot?" Shutting the book he slipped it back where he had gotten it from. "You said that was boring," he explained.

"Stuff," she shrugged. "Whatever catches my eye, I guess? I don't just shoot, I actually wanted to be a writer. I have stacks of notebooks with shitty poetry in them, sketches and shit. It always helped clear my brain."

They chatted for the ride, sarcastic and snippy but she was opening up even if it was just about music and such trivial things. Shifting the car into park she turned her body toward him with a shy smile. "Thanks, you helped with the nerves." He beamed, his wide overly excited smile made her giggle as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I'll be back, hopefully I don't have to wait too long."

Juice watched as she jumped out and grabbed her things. Sticking his head out the window he shouted as she reached the front of the building. "Good luck, Amelia."

He waited for a while, flipping radio stations and fooling around with his phone before growing impatient. First he just opened the door, then he decided to actually get out and move around, he hated feeling so lazy. Taking small laps around the car as he chain smoked Juice wondered if she either had to wait or if the interview was really going that well. "Maybe she just made him give her the job," he joked to himself. There was such a barrier between them and it irritated Juice no end especially after all the time they'd been spending together. The tiny parts that she allowed to sparkle through on the trip up only intensified his fascination with her and it became harder todeny. She was beautiful and he had been taken with her that first night, only to have that interest quickly dashed by her harsh approach. Juice had to remember, all signs pointed to some kind of sorted history with Jax, it was the main point of concern for him.

"Hey!" He turned, hearing her voice, to see her sprinting across the lot toward him. "I got it! They hired me!" Pouncing on him, she giggled manically as she hugged him. "I can't believe it. I mean, it's only part time type stuff but still, it's a real job!" Drawing her head back, she looked at him with wide, excited eyes. "Sorry, I just got carried away."

Juice kissed her on the cheek, quick and innocent, but as he pulled away, his lips brushed hers and it sent Amelia into a rage. She shoved him back, her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at him. She took it the wrong way, the worst way and he was going to pay for that miscommunication. "I'm sorry," Juice was stepping away to put even more distance between them. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Don't touch me again."

"I won't."

"I'm sorry I pushed you," she said as the anger drained from her, replaced by immense sadness. "Just, don't do that."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Amelia ignored him and slipped into the passenger seat, completely closed off, while Juice exhaled slowly and made his way back to the car. "Want me to drive and just take you home?" She nodded and handing him the keys forced a smile. "Congratulations." He offered.

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks. Let's keep that little freak out between us, okay?"

"Sure, it's our secret."

They sat in silence, Amelia watched the passing trees and buildings while Juice tapped out a few melodies on the wheel as he drove. Cursory glances at her throughout the trip didn't reveal much so as they pulled up at the house Juice made one last attempt. "You should come tonight, get out, loosen up. There's a wrap party at Cara Cara."

"No," Amelia was smiling now. "I think I'll let my dad prowl without his adult daughter hanging around awkwardly. Besides, porn stars aren't really the people I prefer to hang out with."

"What about bikers?"

"I'm good, thanks." She grabbed her bag from behind him and took her keys from the ignition. "Have fun, Juice."


	5. Chapter 5

Juice left Amelia at Tig's and after stopping home, headed for the clubhouse. Part of him, the proud alpha male side, didn't want to entertain the idea he had brewing but at heart he was a better person than that. He knew, somewhere, Amelia was too, even if she tried to hide it. Flipping open his laptop and setting himself up with a beer at the corner table, he started on his work. Maybe if he could get her pictures she'd stop with the attitude, a little gratitude could change her whole outlook. The keys clacked away as he first brought up her Denver address and went from there. Most of the guys had started drinking by that time, pre-gaming before the party. When Jax came around, looking thoroughly put out, he made a beeline for Juice.

"Hey brother, what are you up to?" He looked with intrigue but Juice turned, his chest blocking Jax's view.

"Nothing, stupid shit. I heard about Ope, that's some crazy shit. Is he okay?"

Of course everyone would have wanted to talk about that, everyone but Jax. "Yeah, just think Mae got in his ear. Give him some time with her, he'll be back." Jax frowned and readjusted the brim of his hat as he pointed to the screen behind Juice. "Stupid shit huh?" Amelia's Colorado license popped up, Juice knew he should have just kept that before when he pulled it for Tig.

"Looking into something, just kind of doing her a favor she doesn't know though. Dude," Juice paused for a split second before deciding to ask. "Amelia, what's her deal?" He spoke with a surprising confidence; it took massive amount to even ask Jax.

Already in a dangerous mood, Jax crossed his arms over his chest. "Why?" Years ago he was protective but after her troubles and the joke of a marriage Jax was keeping any guy away from her. He didn't want to have to clean up another mess.

He shrugged, unsure why he really even asked, it was none of his business. "Just wondering, I guess. No one actually talks about it."

"It's touchy." Jax relaxed, Juice was nothing to be concerned about, that was for sure. If he was told to stay away, he would. "She's got problems." He said, looking around cautiously before tapping his temple. "Had problems, whatever. You should ask her though. No one here will give you the real story, they all have their parts to add and exaggerate."

"You two?" Juice shirked back a bit seeing the look on Jax's face. "Forget I asked, never mind."

Moving from anger to disgust Jax shook his head adamantly. He didn't need that rumor floating around the clubhouse. "Hell no, she's like my sister. You need to look at her like she's yours too. I mean it, Juice, whatever you're thinking, stop." As Juice glanced back to see he'd easily gotten into her computer, thanks to the constantly connected Wi-Fi and a fairly easy password, Jax slipped away. He needed hard liquor to get over the god-awful day he'd had.

Jax's warning was certainly something to take to heart, he was their VP after all but something made him want to keep in pursuit. Maybe it was knowing she and Jax hadn't hooked up, maybe it was what he'd seen in her earlier that day, Juice couldn't put his finger on it. Knowing he shouldn't snoop was doing very little to keep Juice from going through some of her work. Everything was clearly labeled; she had folders of landscapes, some rather decrepit abandoned buildings and a multitude of other things. Juice smiled as he scanned them, picking random files and folders to go through for a peek. Just before beginning the transfer to a flash drive for her Juice came across a folder titled 'Portraits'. He smirked and opened it right away. The first few were beautiful; her bright hair, mysterious eyes and milky white skin tugged at his heart and stirred other things as well. The mischievous little smirk she'd worn for most photos was gone by the time he reached the fifth in succession.

"Fucking Christ." He cursed at the state of her, unable to bear to look at her battered and bloody face for more than a second. Juice didn't know what to do, his stomach turned as he saw the thumbnails of the next few were similar but not all the same. At first, he couldn't imagine why anyone would take such disturbing pictures but it didn't take long to realize she was protecting herself, building a case against whoever, he was assuming her husband, had hurt her. The club was packed and Juice suddenly realized how dangerously close he was to outing her, he just couldn't do that. Closing the folders so no one could see, he transferred the files. Typically, it seemed to take exponentially longer than usual.

"You coming with?" Chibs asked, half a load on already and a cigarette hanging from his lips. "Beautiful women, alcohol, ahh Juicy it'll be wonderful."

"Nah man," his eyes followed the status bar closely. "I got some shit to handle." Once it was finally competed, with one swift motion Juice slammed his laptop shut and yanked out the drive. "Have a good time, brother."

\---

Contemplating his next move Juice drove around the block three times before deciding to be a man and actually go talk to her. On the stoop, he leaned on the door frame and knocked, his rings leaving tiny dents in the wood's finish. Juice laughed, although his stomach was still in knots, somehow he was sure Tig would notice the marks and force Juice to listen to his bitching over such an insignificant detail. Her rental was in the driveway and some lights were on but no one came to the door.

"Amelia?" Stepping to the side he shuffled in the bushes and peeked in the windows but the front room was empty. "I don't like this," he sighed and pulled his gun from his pants. "Amelia?" He tapped on the windowpane but still no response. Crouching down he scurried around to the back and checked in the kitchen jalousies to see her at leaning over the island, earbuds in, writing furiously as she bobbed her to the beat of whatever she was listening to at a clearly high volume. After what he'd seen his gun was surely warranted but he could see she was in no danger. He pounded his fist on the backdoor and watched with amusement as she shot up and tugged the earbuds from her head. Juice hated the fear on her face so he tapped on the glass so call her attention to him. "Hey, it's me!"

Annoyed, Amelia shut her notebook and opened the door for him. "What are you doing here?"

"I have something for you." He said timidly suddenly growing shy. What would she think? He'd hacked into her computer to get her something that really, other than a feeling, he didn't know if she even wanted. "It's your pictures, photographs, I mean. I used your Wi-Fi to get into your hard drive."

"Did you look at them?" She snatched the little black flash drive from his hand, when he shook his head she smiled. "You don't know what this means." Amelia turned the drive over and over in her fingers with a faint smile, her eyes burning with tears. "Thank you, Juice."

The sincerity he saw in her made Juice smile, he nodded and shrugged. "My pleasure. You gotta show me though, it's all I ask." He could see her reluctance. "Please? Just a few?"

"Okay, sure." She led him into the living room and unpacked her laptop from her bag. "Why did you do it?"

"They're yours and I could tell you were disappointed that you, forgot, them."

"I'm forgetful," she said quickly. They moved on and began chatting as she went through a bunch of downtown Denver, abandoned buildings and back alleys. Her work had a darkness about it but it only drew Juice to her more. Amelia's guard was crumbling and she felt her heart quicken as his hand brushed against her arm as he told her a story, gesticulating wildly with his hands. They were getting to know each other, slowly, and neither of them could deny how much more they wanted to learn. "You're insane," she laughed. Finishing one bunch she decided to start a new folder from a hike she and Keith had taken. "Denver is gorgeous."

Juice smiled and nodded, her eyes lit up as they looked at the mountains and massive trees in the woods. "Looks it. You're talented, Amelia."

"Thanks, but call me Meels, Amelia is so formal." They were sitting side by side on the couch, elbows on their knees as they went through photo after photo until one of her husband popped up. She inhaled sharply and quickly deleted it. "Yes, that was my husband and no I don't want to talk about it."

Preemptively shut down, Juice nodded completely understanding why she'd be so quick to get rid of the picture and any chance of a conversation about him or the marriage. "It's good you came back," he said with a smile. "Your dad is thrilled, you can be happy here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He wasn't sure what he could have said but she was pissed. "Just, if you were happy there you wouldn't have come here." Like a guard dog Juice's ears perked up as the sound of a slamming door. If it was Tig there would have been no door, just the rumble of his engine. "Expecting someone?"

"No," she was wrapping her arms around herself. "I'll get it, it's okay."

"No, let me." He pressed a firm hand on her shoulder but she slapped him away. "I can get the door, Juice." Amelia, stubborn as her father, hurried to the door and peeked out the window to see Keith with a suitcase. "Shit," she whispered and opened the door. "You need to leave."

"Amelia," he threw his arms around her, ignoring her protests. "I was so worried, sweetheart."

"Keith get off me," he shoved him back roughly as Juice suddenly appeared behind her. "You need to go back to Colorado. We. Are. Done."

"Not without you." His happy smile was gone, he glared at Juice hatefully. "Baby, we can fix this. Please."

"Go." Juice said coldly. "She doesn't want you here."

"She doesn't know what she wants." He sneered. "She's off her medication, man. I'd watch yourself."

The dark, unsettled look in this guy's eyes disturbed Juice but he stood firm. "No, you should watch yourself. Go home or I'll send you home."


	6. Chapter 6

Keith didn't like that and Amelia knew the look on his face, it was not a good one. She slammed the door, locking both the knob and deadbolt. Dealing with him alone was a living nightmare but having him in Charming, invading her haven and mortifying her in front of Juice was it's own kind of torture. She wanted to seem strong but she was a fool to believe he'd just leave. Putting on an overly enthusiastic smile, she pressed her weight against the door as he began to knock again and call her name.

"I'm not crazy," she said quickly. His banging became stronger and she bounced against the door. "He likes to say that, but I'm not." It was clear as he began to shout that being shut out only made the circumstances worse. "He'll go, eventually. He's just very...passionate."

"There's no reason to lie." Juice took her hand and gave her a gentle pull toward him and away from the door as silence settled over them. "He's an asshole, and I can see you're scared of him. Let me deal with it, then he really will go and you can relax." Feelings aside, Juice never stood for abuse or mistreatment of women. No real man did but after having been raised by his single mother, who was sure to instill a strong respect for the fairer sex, it was something he was fanatical about.

Drawing his gun, Juice quietly unlocked the door but before he could leave, Amelia grabbed his wrist with an earnest look in her eyes. "Please be careful, he's a vicious man." Juice had already seen exactly how bad this guy could be, he'd be hard pressed to not shoot him if given the chance. He nodded and cracked the door, his gun aimed, but Keith was gone.

"When I walk out," he whispered, his eyes darting around the front yard. "Lock the door."

"Should I call my Dad?" Amelia was already grabbing for her phone, she didn't want to involve him and most likely the rest of the club but she couldn't let Juice get hurt.

"No, they're all at that party, probably hammered." He stepped over the threshold, stealthy and swift, and kicked the door shut behind him.

Taking direction wasn't something she was particularly good at nor did she enjoy even trying. Amelia didn't lock the door but pulled the snub nose Colt 38 Special from the end table drawer. Her fingers gripped the gun tight, her hand shaking as she watched Juice disappear around the side of the house.

Tig's yard was like a landmine of sticks and any natural debris that would make an impossible amount of noise. Trying to sidestep and skip over most of it Juice really only gave away his position twice, both times he was able to move quickly enough to save himself from a swift blow from the aluminum bat Keith was wielding. They swayed back and forth across from each other, Keith swinging the bat to keep Juice at bay.

"Drop the goddamn bat," Juice spat. "You're man enough to hit her yourself but not me?"

He laughed and tossed the bat away. "She tell you she likes it?" He stepped around, bobbing and weaving, as Juice threw a few punches. "Crazy bitch always asked for it. This is all one big game." Keith lunged and tackled Juice to the ground, his gun falling somewhere in the grass around them.

Grappling for prime position, they rolled and grunted all over the yard. Amelia was about to go out there, she needed this to be done, but she saw Juice pin Keith down. As he scanned the yard to find neither weapon was in reaching distance Juice decided to go old school. He slammed his fists into Keith's jaw, left then right, then stood and pulled the man up with him. Holding Keith with one arm Juice unsnapped his belt sheath and with one flick of his wrist held the edge tight to the man's neck. "What you did," he whispered harshly. "That's sick shit and I won't let you do it again."

The reflection of the sheriff's flashing lights on his blade made Juice freeze, he could hear them scurrying back into the yard, there was no way he could do this now. Begrudgingly, he slipped the knife away and turned, hands up, smiling at the deputy. As if Juice wasn't already certain of the kind of person Keith was his reaction to the police cemented it.

"Thank God you came," he called out toward them. "This psycho is keeping my wife locked up here."

"What?" Juice pulled a face in shock and disgust. "That's bullshit."

Eglee, the cute blonde deputy, looked between them both and pursed her lips. She wasn't exactly a fan of the club but she saw their better sides clearer than some others and she believed Juice. "All right, both of you down on the ground." Juice did exactly as she asked but Keith fought it.

"Ma'am you need to help me get my wife out." He took a step closer and immediately her hand moved to her side.

"She said down, now." Hale came trotting from the street, hand on his gun just like Eglee. "I have Jenkins and Hayes on their way, you okay out here? I'm going to go have a chat," he pointed over to the kitchen window where Amelia was peeking out.

"Sure, I'll be fine. Stranger here says she's being held against her will."

Having already been filled in by Unser it was no surprise that that was the guy's story. Hale remembered the drama, they'd all grown up together and in a town the size of Charming secrets rarely ever were kept for very long. "And the other one? Protecting her honor?"

"I'm all about chivalry," Juice mocked. He wanted to make a comment regarding Mae but right now he needed Hale on his side. "But really, she asked him to go and he wouldn't so I was just trying to show him the way out."

"With a baseball bat," Hale glanced around with his flashlight, lighting up the ground to show the lost Glock. "And a gun."

"Legal." Juice said quickly. "That bat though, not mind and there's no permit for that deadly weapon."

Rolling his eyes Hale turned and made his way toward the house. Amelia saw him and panicked, hiding the gun in the cabinet above her head. He knocked but entered right away and while smiling politely he checked the room for a struggle or anything out of sort. "Amelia, I heard you were back in town."

"Causing trouble," she chuckled nervously. "My ex came to try and talk me into coming home, he got a little irritated but nothing happened."

"You haven't forgotten protocol, I'm impressed. I didn't even ask any questions and you're already defending them." From his breast pocket, Hale tossed his tiny notebook on the counter and clicked the point of his pen. "That your official word?"

"Yes. Juice and I were hanging out, Keith showed up and wouldn't leave."

"Why'd Ortiz go outside?"

"Because Keith was shouting and banging on the door. Is he okay? Juice, I mean, not the asshole." Nibbling at her cuticle Amelia kept glancing out back, both men were still on their bellies.

"He's fine. You're not being held here?"

"No, Dave, you know that. I want to be here."

Softening he smiled and nodded, putting his book away. "You're finally getting yourself together, that's good."

"Thanks, I just need to get that piece of shit off my back."

"By using the club? Amelia, don't start anything." He scolded her as he moved back toward the door. "I'll take care of it, charge him then send him back home. It's done."

"What about Juice?" She asked, her eyes wide and hopeful as she looked at him. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"Self-defense?"

"Yes, thank you," Amelia walked to the door after him and smiled as he called for Eglee to let Juice up. "Let me know when he's gone?"

"I will. Good luck, Meels."

The other deputies had just arrived as Juice picked himself up and jogged over to the house. Amelia watched with relief but some sadness as they arrested her soon-to-be ex-husband. She hated that it even got this far. Hale nodded and smiled before walking toward his colleagues

"Are you okay?" Amelia threw her arms around Juice and exhaled a deep breath she'd been holding in fear. "Did he hurt you?" Looking him over she could see a few scrapes and cuts from the wrestling but nothing too extreme. "I'm sorry."

Juice laughed and brushed the dirt from his cut. "You didn't do anything and to answer your questions, I am okay but they took my damn gun and no, that pussy couldn't hurt me." Gripping her shoulders firmly he smiled, warm and comforting. "You're fine. I'll take care of it."

"No," she was adamant. "I don't want you guys getting in trouble for my screw-up." That was why she couldn't let Jax send someone from the Salt Lake charter, if it came to that she'd be the one to deal with it, if she could. "Besides, Hale said he'll charge him then send him back."

"You really believe that'll keep him away?" The conviction in his words terrified her. Amelia knew he'd be back and the fact that Juice knew it too proved she was far from paranoid. "Amelia," she wouldn't look at him "Meels," he spoke softer now and ran his hands down her arms to her hands and held them tight. "I think it's time you were honest and told someone what the hell is going on."

In theory that would have been wonderful but Amelia knew exactly what would happen and it wouldn't be pretty. She'd tell Juice, he'd tell Tig or maybe Jax thinking that was a better option but either way it would erupt into a dangerous situation. She already knew she was wrong, that she should have listened to everyone involved the last thing she needed was to hear it from them all.

"I'm trying to divorce my husband and he's fighting it. That's it."

Juice's fingers ghosted over the thin, pink scar along her hairline. He'd seen it when the light illuminated her forehead as they sat together before Keith had shown up, he'd also seen it before it healed. "You need to talk to someone." He said, feeling his anger welling up inside. "This isn't your fault."

Shirking away from his probing stare, she nodded but didn't believe it. "You should probably go."

"No," he snapped, letting his frustration get the best of him. "You can trust me. I'm not like him, I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's not just him. Every man I have ever trusted, hurt me in some way, some worse than others." Popping off the oversized leather cuff from her left arm she showed Juice the thick, jagged scar. "And I hurt myself. I'm tired of hurting."

So much was coming together now Juice felt overwhelming sadness fill him. "Jesus, Amelia, I'm sorry."

"You should go," she repeated. "And please, just keep this shit between us." Snapping her bracelet back on, she avoided his gaze. Tig would find out, most likely from Unser, but at least Juice would keep it quiet.

"I don't want to leave you here alone, doubt Tig'll be back and if he is he won't be sober." Helping himself to a beer he sat, visibly he seemed unfazed but Juice was feeling an amalgamation of insane emotions. Shrugged his shoulders he smiled, wide and goofy and so adorably Juice. "Can't get rid of me, ask the guys, they've tried."

"You're not like them," she mused aloud and grabbed herself a beer. "I mean yeah, you're stubborn and bold but you're not as much of an asshole as the rest of them. You have a big heart, Juice."

"Too much of one, or so I'm told... by my mom."

Amelia finally smiled. "So, Juice? Really? What kind of a name is Juice?"

"Shorter than Juan Carlos."

"JC is shorter too."

"JC is gayer too."

"Than Juice? I don't think so." She nodded and took her first sip. "Yeah, I like that."

"Well, if you like it, Your Highness, you can call me JC."

In a moment of trust, Amelia reached across the table and took his free hand. "Thank you, for the photographs and going after him." Examining the cuts on his face, she frowned. "Let me clean you up, don't want something that tiny getting infected."

If it brought her closer to him, Juice would have let her do anything she wanted, he didn't care. She jumped up to grab the first aid kit from the laundry room, he followed her into the tiny space and hopped up on the washer.

"Don't scar me, my face is my money maker." Amelia tried to suppress her smile but the left side of her mouth betrayed her as it turned up no matter how hard she tried. "I'm sorry you felt you had to do that." His eyes settled on her wrist as she reached up to dab his injuries with alcohol, he hissed a little and she smiled. "I mean it though."

"Thank you," she frowned, feeling self-conscious. "I keep saying that. I'm not crazy or anything," Amelia kept her eyes on her work. "I keep saying that too. Maybe I was at one point, maybe that's why I went with him."

"Where did you two meet?"

"After I tried to, you know, I went back to my mom, which was the worst. I ended up in and out of facilities for troubled kids, partially because she couldn't handle me. I did need help, different help though and she wasn't all about weekly sessions and doctors so she shoved me in there with delinquents. Then at twenty-two, I decided to get my shit together. I spent two weeks in an intensive therapy program. So, yeah, I pretty much met him in a goddamn mental hospital."

If nothing else made sense about this girl, that did. Of course she met him at some nuthouse, he was clearly disturbed. She didn't seem crazy just special and misunderstood. There was more she wasn't telling him that Juice already knew, he couldn't imagine what else she was keeping locked up. "Ehh, you're Tig's daughter I think some mental health issues are expected." He wanted every detail, he needed to know every little thought in her head but she wasn't ready for that.

That was a joke she'd heard before but rather than tell him exactly what had set her off, Amelia simply continued cleaning his little cuts and scratches. It felt as if a million butterflies were flying wildly in her stomach as she leaned closer and closer but the fear was devastating. She trusted Keith at first, she trusted too many of the wrong people.

"Did Tig know how bad it was for you?"

"No. He was mad or I thought he was and I was too embarrassed." Her eyes roamed his face and she nodded, satisfied, "All done." Juice hopped down, the two of them squeezed between the wall and the machine and Amelia felt the crippling fear settle over her. "I should go to bed."

He was seconds away from kissing Amelia, he could practically taste her, but Juice could see her face begin to twist with anxiety and he stepped to the side to give her room to leave. She scurried away and was sure to grab the gun from the cabinet.

"Thank you again, you can crash on the couch if you want or my dad's bed, if you're feeling adventurous."

"Couch, I'll take the couch. Good night, Meels."

"Night, JC."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh Jesus, you are one ugly sleeper." Amelia giggled as she came into the living room the next morning to find Juice, mouth open wide, snoring loudly. Taking a second, she looked down at him, her head to the side, and smiled. This guy was something else. She was already dressed and showered; a call from Jax had been what woke her. "JC," she nudged him gently. "Wake up."

Grunting, he rolled away from her and buried his face in the couch cushions. "Leave me alone."

"We have to go to the club," she began to shake him. "Unser told Jax about last night and I have to be the one to tell him what happened or he'll kick both out asses."

That got him moving, he rolled over again and smiled sleepily as he saw her looking at him. "Good morning."

"Yes, it is a good morning, now come on. He'll be pissed as it is." She slapped his shoulder a few times until he sat up. "I can't even believe he's already awake."

"I," Juice stretched, his back cracking a few times. "Can't believe he's at the club already, it's still kind of early. I figured he would have just passed out at the party."

"Jax said they ended up back there." Horribly impatient Amelia stood by the door as he slowly put his boots back on. "Watch, he's going to try to ground me." Making light of the situation seemed to be the only thing she could do to keep from collapsing into a mess of tears. This conversation would probably end with her locked up in that house until Tig could murder Keith himself.

"I got your back." Assuring her with a sweet smile, he led her out the door and as she went for her car shook his head. "Let me drive, I have a feeling we'll be attached at the hip once you talk to Tig."

Despite what they were heading into Amelia and Juice arrived at TM with sunny smiles, sharing a pair of ear buds that connected to his iPod. She was impressed with his bike, there weren't many MC members with iPod docks and she liked it. He offered her his hand as she jumped off the bike.

"I'm going to go ahead, when you hear him holler you should probably come, okay?"

\--

Amelia smiled as she walked in the clubhouse but only got a few grunts in reply. She couldn't tell if they were hung over or simply didn't care she'd come in but really, it didn't matter. "Hi Dad," she helped herself to coffee before strolling across to TM. Tig wasn't working, none of them did much mechanical labor but it was a nice show.

"Hey baby," he smiled and hugged her, stinking of tequila. "Did I see you show up with Juice?"

"Nothing happened, well nothing between me and him." Jax was there, Bobby too, so Amelia gestured to the swing set. "Can we talk?" With a deep laugh Bobby shook his head and turned away, no one was surprised that she clearly had an issue.

"We should see who had today in the pool." He joked to Jax as she and Tig left the garage.

"Shut up, man. You're kids aren't perfect."

"It was really sweet of him," Amelia was trying to butter Tig up. She told him all about the new job and what Juice had done for her, Tig smiled knowing how important the photographs were to her. "But that's not why I'm here."

He scoffed, unable to hide his annoyance. "You should have ended it there. What happened now?"

"This isn't my fault," she snapped defensively. "I didn't do anything."

They were swinging at a leisurely pace, Amelia's feet skidded across the ground as she sipped her coffee. Tig pouted a little as he looked at her, embarrassed wasn't the word, he could see how deeply this affected her. "I'm sorry, go on."

"Keith showed up at your place, thankfully Juice was still there. They fought and I guess one of the neighbors called the cops. Hale arrested him and promised he'd ship him back. I thought you should know though." Turning away from her Tig jumped to his feet and growled. Had there been a wall or anything hard enough to punch he probably would have broken his hand in an instant. "You were right. I'm sorry, Daddy. I should have listened to you. He's an asshole."

The words, the graphic descriptions of what he had done to her, pried at her lips but Amelia kept them to herself. He knew Keith was in town, he didn't need to be upset over what had happened. Nothing Tig could do would change it; the truth would only hurt both of them.

"Oh baby, it's okay. That prick coming here is not your fault." Still fuming he took some calming breaths before sitting back down beside her. Reaching over he pulled her closer, the chains squeaked above them as he gripped her tight and tried to swing together. "As for marrying him, we all fuck up," he laughed sadly. "Shit, I left you with your crazy mom. Sometimes I think if I had kept you here after the suicide attempt things would have been different."

"I don't want to go down this road. I just thought you should know he's around."

Tig let her swing go; she swayed from side to side a few times before stopping herself. "Yeah, well I don't want you alone, Amelia. Not until we're sure he's gone."

"Can I have Juice? I trust him."

That was impressive, Amelia rarely felt comfortable with someone so fast, he nodded quickly, happy to appease her. "Of course you can but Meely, I don't want you two getting together, I mean it." She nodded; even though she liked him, Amelia was far from interested in any kind of relationship. "Is there anything else?"

Yes, Keith was a manipulative, violent psychopath. "No. That's it."

"Good girl," Tig stood up and pressed a kiss on her head. "I'm going to talk to him. Thank you for telling me, I want you safe."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too."

\--

"I mean it you little Puerto Rican bitch, you touch her and I'll make you choke on your own balls."

Juice swallowed hard but, with no other option, he agreed. "I wouldn't even dream of it, man. No way." Pulling a face he shook his head as if the idea disgusted him.

"No? What's wrong with her? You don't think she's pretty enough for you?" Now Tig was just messing with Juice, it was too much fun to watch him squirm.

"No, she's fucking hot," he smiled a little. "I just mean because she's your kid."

"What did you say?" Taking a few steps closer Tig got right in Juice's face. "She's fucking hot?" Stammering to find something to say in hopes of protecting himself Juice was floundering and Tig suddenly burst into laughter, dropping a heavy arm around Juice's shoulder. "I'm playing with you, but really, hands off."

"I'll be totally respectful." Allowing himself to relax Juice smiled and felt confident in his promise. "So just follow her, everywhere?"

"I don't want her alone until Unser says that asshole is gone. Should only be a day or two but if you see him, put a goddamn bullet him."

Tig wanted to do it anyway, he wanted to beat that crazy asshole to death but Amelia had a thing with murder, one that he'd never understand considering the life but aside from that it would only bring heat down on them. Right now, as far as Tig knew, Keith wasn't dangerous, just annoying. Juice felt awful as he walked toward the swings, leaving Tig in the dark about the things Keith had said about and done to Amelia felt shitty but he promised her.

"Hey, Duchess." He smiled, taking Tig's swing. "It's so cheesy that I think it's my favorite."

Amelia laughed and placed her empty mug on the ground between them. "So? What'd he say?"

"I'm your bitch until we get word from Unser and I can place him back in Denver from flight records or something. Look," Juice paused and took her hand. "I think you need to let me tell him the shit he said and I think, I have a feeling you're not telling me everything. I need to know if I'm going to protect you."

"Can we not do this now?"

"Will you tell me, eventually?"

She had to give him that much so Amelia nodded and looked around the lot, disappointed and less than enthused. "Let's go do something. Maybe if you show me a good time, I'll tell you some stories, yeah?"

Juice was up to the challenge. He tugged her hand and, leaving the mug there, they made their way to his bike. "Anywhere you want to go, I'll take you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ahh shit." Juice idled on the side of a tree-lined road; the heavy foliage partially hiding the lake sitting below the steep incline. "There's never anyone here, ever." There were definitely people there now; it looked like some kind of a large picnic or family party. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Amelia was disappointed though. It was absolutely gorgeous and she would have loved to relax in the sun with him, maybe even take a dip, but it wasn't in the cards for them that day. "It's not your fault."

They moved along, both trying to think of a plan B but nothing seemed right. Neither of them minded as he sped around the winding mountain roads by the reservation just to kill time while he tried to think up with something that would really wow her. For that moment though, he was more than content to feel her holding him firmly but there was only so long he could stall. Finally, with a plan, Juice began to head back toward the highway. Their dilemma was understandable, Charming was generally a boring town and the surrounding areas weren't much better. Amelia hadn't been home in years, either, so when Juice asked her what she wanted to do there wasn't one idea in her mind that stuck out. He had put her on the spot, her cheeks turned red as he winked and nodded. If she didn't know, he thought he had the perfect spot to take her. Turning back to the road as the light turned green he raced away from Charming intent on doing as she requested. Juice knew she needed it.

Even with the speeds Juice drove, it was still a good drive to get to the small state protected beach he loved so much. They weren't dressed for it nor did he bring a blanket or anything but his wallet, gun and smokes but he was optimistic. They parked a short ways up and Juice held her hand as he led her down the path, surrounded by dune grass. "Be careful, the rocks can trip you up."

"Such a gentleman." Amelia smiled as they hit the sand, bending over and pulling off her shoes to wiggle her toes in the sand. "It's been too long." He followed suit, leaving his boots beside hers by the end of the trail and together they walked closer to the water's edge.

"Denver has a lot of shit, but it's got nothing like this." Juice nodded out toward the jetty. The sun was beaming down on the ocean, shining brilliantly; little flickers of light marked the ebb and flow of the water. "I don't know if people just don't care or this spot just isn't well know but it's always deserted."

This guy was not the goofy, shallow person he was made out to be. Amelia smiled and took a deep breath, she missed the ocean air more than she'd realized. "It's beautiful."

Looking at her he nodded, "Yeah, very beautiful." Juice turned back to the water and decided if he wanted her to open up, he'd have to. "It makes you feel small, but not in a bad way. Almost like, you can let go because you're not in control. There's a force a work, nature, god, whatever, but looking at this, how can anyone think we're the masters? Just let go, you're not alone," he repeated with force this time hoping to she'd hear some truth to take to heart. Juice shook his head, his eyes fell as she stared at him in awe.

"Wow," Amelia felt her eyes stinging; she was shocked and touched by his words. "I didn't think you had it in you." It was a joke but it had struck a nerve in Juice.

"I'm not an idiot, I'm sure Jax and Tig loved to play that up but I can't really take them to a beach and wax poetic, can I?"

"I hope not," she giggled. "I never thought you were an idiot and no one ever said you were, so calm down." When she intertwined her fingers with his Juice felt himself settle, just a simple touch could calm the usually frazzled and hyperactive man. It was the first time she took initiative and, without some dramatic stimulus, made physical contact just because she wanted to. The size of that moment was obvious to both of them. "Let's take a walk."

The strolled together in silence, enjoying the company without expectation and as an elderly couple passed them by Amelia smiled and glanced over to him. "So, how'd you end up here?"

"I took the 405," he peeked over at her to see that while she enjoyed the joke, Amelia wanted an answer. "Got in some trouble back home, New York, so I split and came to California to buy some time, they would have found me though. When I met Jax, he offered me protection and I guess the rest is history. I prospected, was voted in, and here I am, with you."

"Do you miss New York? What part are you from?"

"Queens, a little bit. Miss my mom and sister but other than that I have everything I need here."

"What about what you want?" She asked, legitimately wanting a true answer. "I mean you have friends, a kind of family, food and shelter but there's more to living that that."

"I'm working on the other shit," He gave her hand a hand yank and pointed down to the broken jagged shell in her path. "Watch that, don't want to slice your foot open." He kicked it away as they moved farther on down the beach.

The seemingly tiny gesture did something to Amelia she had never felt before. "Are you for real?"

"Yeah. Wait, what do you mean?"

"Nothing." She forced her tears away. "You're just weird, I'm surprised you ever patched."

"I don't know if that's a compliment. Let's sit." They made their way toward a cute picnic area just a short ways ahead.

"It was a compliment." Amelia said as they sat. "Nothing against the guys though."

Juice felt the heaviness settling, the seriousness of their conversation taking its toll of them, so he slipped off his cut and put his elbows on the table. "Favorite band?"

"Oh, umm, shit, I don't actually know. I like older stuff, The Beatles, Dylan but Kings of Leon are amazing." Amelia shrugged. "I can't pick one, depends on my mood."

Rattling off a list of random benign questions about her favorites like, color, food and season, Juice was able to loosen her up and actually learn all the tiny trivial facts about her he craved. Nothing was inconsequential; he wanted to know it all. He, in the interest of fairness, answered the questions as well with some rather strange choices.

"Are you having fun?"

"I am, JC. Thank you. I really needed this."

Damn. He was going to see if she'd open up but it felt cruel after seeing her so relaxed. "Come on, we're not done."

"This is nice," she pouted.

It was but he felt the all-consuming urge to kiss her. It wasn't time though, he was scared of her reaction. "Yeah but I'm hungry." Amelia played up her pouty lips and dragged her feet as they walked back to their shoes then his bike. "Oh stop, Princess, shit I thought we were getting over that whole royalty bull."

"Never going to happen," she shouted as he started his bike.

\--

"I'm sorry but what is this place? I think the flashing neon lights scorched my retinas." Amelia looked up at the giant building, bright and obnoxious, and gave Juice a look, she wasn't sure this was going to be as fun as he thought.

Juice laughed at her uncertainty, seeing a shadow of self-consciousness he tried to soothe her fears. "Like an adult arcade. Bar and grill, games and bowling. It'll be great, we'll have fun, I promise."

Sticking her tongue out she started to walk with him but very slowly. "Video screens and I'm guessing a lot of black lights?"

"Oh come on, I haven't broken a promise to you, have I?" He started toward the building and she lagged behind. He hadn't and Amelia smiled to herself at that. "You shouldn't just stand there, alone, in a parking lot. People might think the worst, like you're a hooker or something."

"Dick!" Jogging over to him, she whacked her purse across his back. "I'm going to whoop you now, if they have ski ball you're in trouble."

Opting for wristbands for the games Juice handed over some cash and excitedly pulled Amelia away, deeper into the arcade. She could see a shift, he was still Juice but with a more childlike excitement than usual. "I can't bowl." She smiled as he tossed their bowling shows down and began weighing balls. "Well, I can just not well. I can't really do any of this, except for ski ball." She was very excited by the prospect of showing him up.

"Really?" Juice seemed appalled. "What kind of shit did Tig do with you as a kid?"

The look she gave him was indescribable, clearly Tig was far from a typical father. They'd gone to more bike shows than she could count. Amelia always wondered if he wished she had been a boy. Juice nodded and laughed with a kind of uncomfortable shyness as he took a seat, patting the empty one beside him. Of course, she took it, excited just to be near him and they began to change their shoes.

"It's really easy," he was finishing his laces as he began to speak. "You just kind of, toss it, gently. I should have gone pro, Meels, I'm telling you." Sinking down to tie her left while she tied the right Juice looked up at her. "You'll have fun, relax. It's just us."

Picking a ball for her Juice sent her to the line and when he came behind her, his toned chest pressed against her back Amelia felt her chest and cheeks grow hot. A flirty smile played on her lips as she felt him softly run his hand along her arm, showing her how to line up the ball and the pins. He pulled her arm back and as he told her to let the ball go she shut her eyes, waiting for the classic crack of the pins but she heard nothing.

She opened her eyes to see she'd hit nothing, the ball had rolled right into the gutter. Amelia turned and scowled. "Shitty teacher."

"Shitty student." He countered. "Now watch me."

Amelia watched him closely. She didn't see the trick but he was very good. The little flick of his wrist and the way his foot popped up as he watched the ball rolling steadily down the lane were adorable. She was smitten and there was no fighting it, even if she wanted to. They both went a handful of times, her aim improving but just barely. "You're very good," she stayed planted in her seat even though it was her turn. "So how much longer is this massacre you're calling a game?"

"It's done, I forfeit so you win."

"Really?"

"Really, come on, let's eat."

With innocent and uninhibited joy she jumped up and took his hand again. "Thank you. I know it's stupid but I haven't won a game in forever."

Taking a bold move Juice kissed her forehead, she didn't slap him as he expected so he took it as a success. Neither of them said anything, they just walked over to the restaurant side of the gigantic building. Amelia stifled a yawn as the hostess sat them and they ordered drinks.

"I'm exhausted. Not only did you show me a good time but you wiped me out."

"So I made good on my end?"

"You did," she raised an eyebrow.

Juice wasn't trying to prod it just kind of came out but now he wanted to see where she'd go with it. "I didn't mean anything by that."

"Not here, let's eat and we'll talk when we get back to Charming."


End file.
